The Royalist Alliance
Faction: Royalist Size: Great Power Leadership The Royal Alliance is governed by the High Council of Lords/Ladies Proven. The Council is a gathering of equals, formed from the rulers of each member nation, kingdom or clan signatory to the Alliance. They are led by a Lord/lady-Elect, who is one of these rulers, chosen regularly from the Lords/ladies Proven among the Council. Each member nation of the Alliance may send representatives to the council meetings, and have some sway in the manner in which decisions are made, however only a person who has been acknowledged as a Lord/lady Proven may stand for the position of Lord/lady-Elect. The Lord/lady-Elect has significant power over the resources of the Alliance, as well as significant political backing. Historically, all Lords/ladies-Elect have been supported by both House Lagranzo and Kadimas . To become a Lord/lady Proven, a leader of a nation must be a proven leader of the people as well as a competent military commander. They must begin a military campaign for control/defense of a region, lead the military planning and physically fight in the battlefield. Should they succeed, the position of Proven" is granted, they then must be acknowledged by the Council for their accomplishments, and the title is granted for life. Should a nation's Lord/Lady Proven fall, the new leader must also prove themself worthy before the council. Some nations, such as Lansreach have declined to have a Lord/Lady Proven, instead having an ambassadorial seat on the council so that their interests are represented. The seat is considered to have the same respect as that of a Lord/Lady Proven, however the ambassador may not stand for the position of Lord/Lady Elect. ''Current Council of Lords/Lady Proven: Lord-Elect Mattias Ambrius of Darkmoor Lord-Proven Kazeshiro Ryujin of Kirisaka Lady-Proven Leanna Hearst, Mastil Grove Lord-Proven Jonas Marco of Haverly Lord-Proven Caldo Elesnata of Drazin Lord-Proven Charles Echold of Queten Lady-Proven Edith Edmundus of Dagafall Prince Hallin Kalevala of Camdoria Adina Greencastle, Emeralton ''Ambassadorial seats: The Markoth Magic Academy Davion Lagranzo of Lansreach Sergeant Zane Vorr, Boar Clan Ambassador Chaplain Sezravar, Church of the Undying Mayor of Kadimas Volga Jo Raganash, Ambassador of the Raga Clan, Vargas Plains Chieftain Dagr Wolfshare, Blood Moon Clan, Vargas Plains Sir Thomas Nightshield, Nyamma’s Hand Julian the Iron-fisted, Hellhammer Gate Homeland The Royal Alliance was formed in the days following the death of Tarvala, within the Imperial capital Arlessa itself. Now the Royal Alliance is seated at Kadimas, a fortress-monastery at the centre of the Alliance's kingdoms. The Lords Proven each have their own lands also. Description The Original Royalist Alliance Banner The Royal Alliance brings together many peoples, ranging in size from tiny clans of hill people to Kingdoms spanning many horizons across. The major cities of the Alliance are crossroads of trade and multiculturalism, while their outposts are often maintained by whatever local Lord Proven rules the land. The Royal Alliance is a nonconformist entity offering freedom through strength. The Lords Proven each rule over their own lands in their own ways; they come together principally on matters of trade and of war. The right of victory is universally valued and birthright held in contempt: the Alliance is founded on the rejection of Tarvala’s rule and the refusal to worship him as a god. As separate, disparate peoples there is little else held in common between them. There is a spirit of competition between each of the Lords Proven, and this informs the beliefs and culture of the whole Alliance. Groups Each of the Lords Proven represents a single signatory to the Royal Alliance. Additionally, there are many allies of the Alliance who are not necessarily signatories but choose to oppose the Empire for their own reasons. (Please note, some of the listed groups are ideas that have not been developed into actual subfactions yet, and are open for submission to the Story Team) Some example groups within and around the Alliance are: *Camdoria – a country marked by its particular devotion to the Court of Four. One of the oldest, largest signatories to the Alliance. *House Lagranzo – a wealthy, powerful family ruling the lands of Lansreach. They are led by a bitterly-contested familial council. *Hellhammer Gate – a fortified settlement of Dwarves, Humans and Beastmen, bordering Imperial lands. They are known for their brutality and cruelty to those weaker than them. *Nyamma’s Hand – a centuries-old former mercenary company now bound to the Alliance by blood and honour. Once led by Nyamma, it is believed that she was an Avatar of Bran. *The Chapel of the Undying - An isolated, fanatical religious order who worship the Water Goddess Asha as the giver and taker of life, and who have sworn to destroy Tarvala. *Raga Clans - A barbarian coalition which cares for physical strength. *Boar Clan - A mercenary company that has been temporarily contracted by the Royalist Alliance. Relationships with other Subfactions The Royalist Alliance can be considered a “Superfaction” as all Subfactions of the Royalists fall under it. The Royalist Alliance is directly opposed to the Tarvalan Empire Battlefield Behaviour The Royalist Alliance is open to all classes, as it encompasses all members of the Royalist Faction who are not members of another in-game grouping. Battlefield behaviour is likely to vary from game to game depending on attendance. Appearance The primary colours of the Royalist Alliance are Yellow, Green and Blue. Each of the signatories also has their own symbols and emblems. The primary symbol of the Court of Four is an intricate knotwork design with four distinct but equal parts. Other significant symbols include: a square with a circle looped around it; a cross with all four points being equidistant; four-pointed star (similar to that on a compass). Each of the Court has their own symbols as well, tied to their element. Player costumes should incorporate either the blue, green or yellow of the Royalist Alliance, or be tied to the colours and markings of whatever subfaction they are in. Category:Faction Category:Royalist Category:Council Category:Lord Category:Lady Category:Proven Category:Superfaction Category:Alliance